Of Demons And Saviors
by takai senju
Summary: after returning from his 3 year training trip, naruto finds out that things have changed in konoha. while at the same time tayuya is sent on what orochimaru considers a suicide mission. pairing is naruto tayuya. good bit of sakura and a lil hinata bashing
1. the beginning

Ok this is my first ever fic and im doing a naru/tayu cuz its an awesome couple. so basically R&R and i kinda need a beta.

"words"

_'thoughts'_

**_"DEMON/ summon"_**

_**'DEMON/ summon THOUGHTS'**_

* * *

**OF DEMONS AND SAVIORS**

Two ninja were walking towards Konoha. one a teen with spiky blonde hair, the other a middle-aged man with long white hair even spikier then the teens.

The white haired man was currently glaring daggers at the teen and said teen stated "Cmon it was only a joke, and she didn't slap you that hard" to this the man replied "Still that cost me alot of money!" at this the teen glared at him "It was my money to begin with!"

As the village gates came into view the teen started to walk faster and the man said "Naruto the village isn't going anywhere!"

As Naruto slowed down he muttered "But Ero-Sennin, the sooner we get there the sooner I can start looking for sasuke!" at this the man hit him on the head "We still have almost half a year and how many times do I have to tell u my names jariya?" even as he said this, Jariya had to fight back a smile.

As they neared the guardhouse Jariya noticed what looked like a pink blob before Naruto sprinted ahead yelling "Sakura-Chan I'm back!"

While running towards the pink haired kunoichi Naruto realized just how much she had changed. aside from being a few inches taller Sakuras hair was a little longer then he remembered it, also the konoha headband in said hair had a red strap instead of the usual black one. Other then that Sakura had abandoned the mini-dress she had worn in their younger days for a small medic skirt and a red sleeveless shirt. The last thing Naruto noticed was the boots she now wore instead of the standard issue ninja sandals.

* * *

As sakura watched Naruto running towards her she thought

_'he's finally back….but it took 3 yrs, 3 yrs I could have spent with sasuke-kun'_

After they held a short conversation the two headed to the hokage tower to report to the hokage.

When the long, and in Naruto's opinion, which he let everyone know, boring conversation with Tsunade where the two ninja were informed that they were again part of team Kakashi but not as student and sensei but as equals. Kakashi then told them to follow him so he could evaluate their skills in a little excercise.

* * *

In an underground complex a red haired Kunoichi was on her feet for the first time after 3 years of intense healing and rehabilitation.

After a moment she went to see the Otokage and snake-Sannin, Orochimaru. as she bowed before him she could feel his evil smile directed at her .

"Tayuya, i have a...special mission for you" upon hearing his voice an involuntary shiver went down Tayuya's spine _'He scares the hell out of me' _was her only thought.

When she finally registered what he said she replied "Yes lord Orochimaru." Over the next several hours Tayuya was briefed on her mission, the assassination of one Uzumaki Naruto.

After being given a photo so she could find him, Tayuya immediately recognized the boy from the sasuke retrieval mission. the girl fought off a small blush as she studied him taking note of his growth spurt as well as his more muted clothes. Also she noticed that his messy blonde hair had become thicker and his headband was almost completely differant. one of the last things she noticed was the serious look on the teen's face. After a moment she realized what really caught her attention was his deep cerulean eyes...

Wait what the hell was she thinking? admiring an enemy ninja, were the years of laying in bed making her crazy? After getting over this she changed into her usual mission clothes minus the 'ass bow' as she called it. As she did this Tayuya went through a mental checklist and, satisfied everything was in order, left for Konoha.

* * *

As Sakura and naruto were fighting kakashi in, suprise, the bell excercise, Sakura felt herself getting more and more aggravated.

yeah Naruto had gotten a good bit stronger in the three years hed been gone but that was three years she could have been spending with Sasuke-kun, HER Sasuke-kun.

after the battle both Naruto and Sakura were holding a bell, due to one of narutos unpredictable plans. After a short speech from Kakashi the two headed home together. As they were getting close to their respective homes Sakura suddenly stopped in a dark alleyway. After noticing she was no longer walking with him Naruto turned around "Sakura-chan you alright?"

Sakura glared at Naruto thinking _'of course im not, i think its time to tell him how i feel.'_

* * *

After stopping and turning around Naruto noticed that Sakura had stopped for some reason. _'I wonder what's wrong?' _As he watched her walk slowly towards him, Naruto couldnt hold down a small blush and thought_ 'maybe she changed her mind about me since i'v been gone.'_

Inside his head the kyuubi silently laughed thinking _**'BRAT YOU ARE ROYALLY SCREWED' **_and preparing his healing chakra for what he expected to be the biggest beating the kid had ever recieved.

After a moment he noticed a strange expression on her face that looked alot like...Anger? Shyness? Naruto couldn't tell but after a moment the emotion on her face became quite clear.

* * *

well thats it for the first chapter, ill probably wait for at least 10 reviews before continuing and please no flames because more then likely ill only ignore them. also in the next chapter a few things will happen that will send the naruto story straight to hell. so R&R and if u wanna be a beta u know what to do.


	2. Decisions

**Alright chapter two is now up and thanks to everyone for the reviews, also chapter one is redone and a little more in depth although because im still a noob to this sight can someone tell me how to update a chapter?. finally I still need a beta and please R&R.**

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

As Sakura got up to Naruto she slapped him as hard as she could, at the same time trying to stop the tears that were falling from her eyes. Although they weren't tears of sadness.

"Why did you leave for so long? If you had stayed we could have gotten Sasuke back by now!" after saying this Naruto was again slapped "Just go die somewhere so Sasuke will come back!"

After a moment she heard him start to speak "B-But Sakura-cha-"

"I don't care what you have to say Naruto, once he hears you've left I know Sasuke will come back!" Sakura was still crying as she watched the blonde shinobi walk away dejectedly, his usual goofy grin gone.

After a few more minutes Sakura walked back to her house and cried herself to sleep and thinking about her Sasuke-Kun.

* * *

Tayuya was aggravated, no scratch that, she was fucking pissed. Here she had infiltrated Konoha, combed nearly half the damn shithole, and still she couldn't find the blonde idiot.

She had gone almost everywhere he could have been before she sweat dropped _'I forgot to check his apartment.' _After berating herself Tayuya used a map that Orochimaru had given to her and soon found herself in front of what could only be described as a shitty as hell apartment complex.

When she had checked and double checked the room number Tayuya picked the lock on the door and snuck inside to see if her target was there, swearing to herself that if he wasn't she would give the fucker a slow, painful death. Well more so then the one she already had planned.

As she searched the apartment, Tayuya noted that it was fairly simple. A small bathroom near at the entry hallway that led into a medium sized living room with a three-seat couch and a small television that didn't look like it had been used in a while.

On the left of the living room was a small kitchen with a stove, a refrigerator, a single sink, and a fold-out table with two chairs. As one of the cabinets was open Tayuya could see it was packed full of ramen and thought '_What the hell is ramen all he eats?_'

To the right was a closed door that she figured led to the master bedroom. The only shocking thing was that the apartment was fairly neat, other then a few scrolls laying around. As Tayuya examined everything she thought '_He must be in the bedroom, guess I gotta sneak in through the window._'

With that thought Tayuya walked out onto the small balcony, careful not to knock any of the plants off the railing, and edged her way to the next window. As she reached it she noticed the blinds were drawn and thought '_Shit this will make things more difficult._'

After a few moments the teen decided to go to the next window over, which thankfully didn't have the blinds drawn and saw it led into a mid-sized bathroom with a stand-in shower.

After using a kunai to get past the simple lock on the window, Tayuya crawled inside and thanked Kami that the door leading to the bedroom was closed.

As she stood up she noticed that throughout the apartment there was a lack of what she figured was the shit heads favorite color, Orange. Hell she hadn't seen any orange whatsoever in the apartment and was wondering if that was just a ruse to make people think he was stupid. At this she grinned a little '_It definitely worked if so_.'

With that thought Tayuya cracked open the bathroom door and saw her target, what shocked her was that he looked depressed. An emotion she didn't think the goofy and seemingly always optimistic shinobi was capable of.

* * *

As Naruto sat on his bed he was staring at the picture he had of team seven thinking _'what did I do to make Sakura-Chan hate me so much? Maybe she's right and i should leave, that was there's a chance Sasuke-Teme will come back._'

At that moment he noticed a hazel eye peeking through a crack in his bathroom door. '_Who is that?' _The next moment he knew it was as she rushed him suddenly with a kunai drawn. After dodging her first strike, Naruto flipped over the red-head and quickly disarmed her.

When a few minutes had passed Naruto finally decided to ask her "What the hell are you doing?"

"i could ask you the same think shithead" was the reply as the redhead suddenly spun and punched him hard in the stomach, as Naruto keeled over holding his stomach Tayuya held a kunai to the back of his neck.

"Go ahead if your gonna do it" Naruto said solemnly as he remembered what Sakura had done to him earlier and the mob of villagers who had been there when he had gone to his apartment.

Tayuya pulled the blonde up so he was standing growling a little "Your fucking hopeless you know that?" With that said she tied up his arms in a way that he couldn't do any hand signs.

Naruto just stared at her "What are you doing?"

Tayuya looked at him "taking you out of here and to Oto." After this she hit him lightly "and what the hell are you staring at?"

The blonde tried but failed to fight off a small blush. "N-nothing" In reality he had finally remembered who this girl was, a sound ninja named Tayuya, he also noticed that she had changed alot.

What he noticed first was that her hair now reached the small of her back and wasn't stuffed under the ugly cap she used to wear. The next thing was that she no longer wore the large purple bow that signified Orochimaru's top ninja. 'Guess he stopped making everyone wear those.' Then he noticed that Tayuya stood almost eye level with him, also noticing that she filled out the Oto uniform much better then she had three years ago. Last he noticed that her eyes held slight anger, interest, and...concern? This was one thing Naruto wouldn't have expected from an enemy ninja.

When she spoke next he noticed she was careful not to let any emotion into her voice "We're leaving this shithole" the thing that surprised him was his answer.

"Fine by me, but mark my headband for a rogue ninja." After saying this Naruto realized he didn't want to live somewhere where no one respected him at all, even after he saved them time after time. Leaving the now slashed through headband on the living room table and Tayuya untying Naruto with the threat that "If you try to escape i will stick this flute so far up your ass-"

With that said the two snuck through Konoha and jumped the wall, avoiding all ninja and civilians alike.

Tayuya called a stop for the night after they covered about half the distance from Konoha to the Rice country. After a few more...inventive threats about what would happen if he tried anything, the two fell asleep next to a small fire.

* * *

**Alright thats chapter two and i know their kinda short but its hard to come up with alot of things at once, but i will try to make the next chapter at least 3 thousand words. Also i will be sticking lightly to the Naruto story but there will be major changes.**


	3. Betrayal

**Alright heres chapter 3 and i really want to thank rockleerox93 for bein my beta, you rock!**

_'thoughts'_

_"_talking"

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

When Tayuya woke up the next morning she was still tired.

_'Fuck this I'm going back to sleep'_, with that thought, she snuggled into her nice soft pillow, scooting closer to its warmth... Wait. Warm soft pillow?

Tayuya's eyes shot wide open and looked up to see she was currently very close to Naruto. After a few moments, Tayuya began to pull away while thinking, _'I didn't want to pull away because he was warm...right?_' The scarlet blush blooming on her cheeks said otherwise.

After a few hours, Naruto woke up to something that smelled delicious. When he opened his eyes all he saw was the top of the fire. As he sat up Naruto saw Tayuya making a simple breakfast.

When both were finished eating Naruto turned to her, "That was great Tayu-chan, you cook really we-" he was cut off when a fist hit his head.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Naruto looked at Tayuya confused and noticed that she was trying her best to hide her face.

_'What's wrong with calling her that?' _after a moment of contemplating this, he went over to her.

Tayuya was trying to hide the blush that made her cheeks match her hair color, but was failing miserably when she noticed a hand on her shoulder, "Tayuya, are you alright?"

A moment later she nodded a little, "Yeah, I'm fine…shithead." A few minutes later the two stood and started again towards the sound village.

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling horrible. _'Why did I say all of those things to Naruto? Maybe I should go apologize.' _In the mist of getting dressed in her usual clothes and having a quick breakfast with her parents, she though this.

After eating, Sakura immediately headed out towards her blond teammates apartment, hoping to catch him before he left to go train for the day. Upon reaching the apartment complex Naruto lived in, Sakura could see what looked like broken glass and random scorch marks throughout the small area. She furrowed her pink brows and brought a balled hand to her lips.

"What…happened here?"

Continuing into the complex, Sakura walked straight into Naruto's room and knocked on his door. After waiting and receiving no answer, she twisted the knob, somewhat surprised that it was loose. Naruto didn't lock his door? _'It's not like Naruto to leave his door unlocked…what's going on?_' in thinking this_, _she entered the apartment.

Upon entering the apartment, Sakura noticed that a lot of the things that normally cluttered the shelves and were strewn all over the place were now _missing_. In fact, once she reached his bedroom, Sakura noticed that it too was mostly empty._ 'Where did everything go? Did Naruto get robbed or something?'_ Upon looking through the apartment again, Sakura noticed her teammate's headband lying on the living room table. She picked it up, and in that instant her eyes widened when she noticed the crossed marking scratched through the middle of the leaf symbol. Sakura started to panic, '_Why would Naruto leave the village, that doesn't even make sense... No, Naruto wouldn't leave all his friends. Plus, he has a crush on me. Does that mean…he's been kidnapped by someone?'_

Satisfying herself with this answer, Sakura left the village quickly and started tracking the missing blond.

* * *

"Come on Tayuya, there's a hot spring not too far from here, you can make it." Naruto stated matter-of-factly as the two stopped to rest again.

"Shut up! I'm fucking exhausted in case you haven't noticed…we've been walking all god damn day." Tayuya restrained from making a small squeal as her blond companion picked her up bridal style.

"Then I can carry Tayu-Chan." Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin, failing to notice Tayuya's embarrassment.

_'W-what the hell is wrong with him carrying me like this and calling me that? Does he like me or something?'_ She thought. She got a weird feeling upon thinking this, but she pushed it aside at his next comment.

"Wow, you're pretty light Tayu-Chan." Naruto said and was hit on the head... again.

"Stop calling me that damn it!" Tayuya yelled, after that there was an uncomfortable silence between the two all the way to the hot springs.

Jariya was having a great time, after completing an easy assignment from the Hokage, he had come to the hot springs just on the border of the Fire country. After getting inside, Jariya spent almost two hours "researching" the girls on the other side of the wooden fence and laughing pervertedly the entire time.

After a while, Jariya noticed a young redhead walk in with a towel placed around her and grinned thinking _'oh yeah, this is definitely my lu-' _at that point, Naruto had snuck up behind Jariya thinking _'Damn pervert. The hell I'll let him see Tayu-Chan like that!'_ and made the hand sign for tiger.

"Leaf Village Finger Jutsu: Thousand Years of Death!" He yelled while performing Kakashi's infamous jutsu and sending Jariya over the fence and to the other side. Naruto heard screaming and the sound of someone getting the shit beat out of them continuously.

Tayuya had just gotten into the hot springs when an old man with spiky white hair had jumped over the wooden fence. A few seconds later she joined the other females in beating the living shit out of the old man and then throwing him back over the wall, hearing a satisfying splash as he hit the water.

When Naruto was done soaking and laughing his ass off at his former sensei, he was forced by the same sensei to go to the hole in the fence. Or rather, Jariya dragged him over and stuck his eye to the hole.

Immediately, Naruto noticed Tayuya, her skin a dark tan color and her breasts just over a handful. He noticed that her curves were very defined… Only having started for a few seconds, Naruto was already blushing a color that would put even Hinata to shame. He just couldn't stop looking at the girl on the other side. When he finally did manage to look away, which was only after Tayuya had left, Naruto quickly left the area, got dressed, and then met Tayuya outside, still sporting a small blush.

When Tayuya met back up with Naruto, the first thing she noticed was the slight reddening of his cheeks. _'Guess he stayed in too long.' _She thought absentmindedly.

"Ready to go, dibshit?" She said to the blond. Upon receiving a small nod from the boy, they headed out towards their destination, the Sound village. It was only a few hours away now. Tayuya was surprised when she didn't hear much of anything from her companion as they traveled. _'Wonder what's wrong with him?'_

Upon reaching Orochimaru's current base, Tayuya motioned for Naruto to stay outside and quietly sneaked in, homing in on the Otokage's chakra. Once she located him, Tayuya couldn't help but listen to the conversation he was having with his right hand man, Kabuto. What she heard shook Tayuya to the core and brought to light what Orochimaru really thought of her.

* * *

"So, if Tayuya succeeds, we will be using her to breed future Sharingan hosts for you, correct lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto stated, attempting to better understand his lord's plans.

"That is correct, but if she fails... Then we will have only lost one useless shinobi." Orochimaru grinned evilly, somewhat hoping Tayuya would succeed and kill the demon brat that still managed to get in his way.

* * *

Tayuya was completely shocked, all she could do was run back out of the base. The last person she saw as someone she could trust was the guy she was supposed to kill. In her small steps toward Naruto, Tayuya felt the tears spill, but hurriedly wiped them away. Even as she tried this, Tayuya felt a pair of arms wrap around her gently "Are you alright Tayu-Chan? What happened?" And Tayuya told Naruto in between small sobs everything she overheard Orochimaru and Kabuto plan for her.

When she finally got herself under control, Tayuya returned the hug for a moment before pulling away slightly. "Thanks Naruto." she said simply, yet uncharacteristically solemn after what had happened.

"Anytime Tayu-Chan," Naruto gave her a small smile, one of his very few true smiles at that, and then said "so where can we go from here?"

"Do you know anywhere that we would be safe?" Tayuya asked while looking at the blond.

"Well, the way I see it, we can either go to the Sand village or the Wave country."

"We should go to the Wave country, they don't know me there." Tayuya stated, and received a nod of understanding from Naruto. Soon after the curt discussion, the two of them headed out in the direction of the Wave country.

* * *

After traveling a few more days (and a few more awkward mornings for Tayuya) the two shinobi reached a small village about midway between the Sound village and Wave country and, deciding to rest for a few days before continuing, the two rented a small hotel room near the village gates. Their first day in the village was fairly uneventful but on the second day the two ran into the young Hyuuga heiress.

Immediately Naruto ran up to her with Tayuya close behind. "Hey Hinata-Chan what are you doing here?" Tayuya saw the girl's face turn a very dark shade of red and stutter, "H-hello N-Naruto-kun I'm here on a m-mission." After saying this the Hyuuga looked straight at Tayuya. "Who is this?" Naruto threw an arm around Tayuya's shoulder and stated "this is Tayuya-Chan." The redhead could tell the girl liked Naruto so she did the obvious in her opinion, Tayuya moved closer to Naruto and put her arms around his arm, pulling it to her chest. After seeing Hinata's crestfallen expression and hearing a muttered "Nice to meet you but I need to go." Tayuya was so busy reveling in her victory she forgot to let go of Naruto's arm, also failing to notice the blushes both sported.

After making it back to the Hotel, Tayuya finally let go of Naruto's arm. When she turned to go to her room however she felt something soft and a little moist against her cheek. Looking over Tayuya saw Naruto blushing as he walked into his room, the only thought she was capable of...'W-what just happened?'

On the third day of their stay, the two shinobi decided to spend the day shopping. After visiting a multitude of stores and stopping for a quick lunch, buying Naruto new clothes devoid of the color Orange, Naruto embarrassing Tayuya completely by presenting her with what both thought must be the most perfect flute in existence, and completely emptying Gama-Chan, the two packed up everything and headed for the gates. Tayuya surprised them both when she latched onto Naruto's arm as she had the day before.

* * *

Sakura was panting heavily as she finally caught up to Naruto, after traveling nonstop for almost a week she was completely exhausted. After noticing that he was walking with a redheaded Kunoichi and seeing her latched to Naruto's arm she thought _'She must have him under a genjutsu!'_ she thought as she ran up behind the two and threw three kunai at the redhead.

* * *

Naruto turned when he heard something behind him and saw three kunai rushing straight towards Tayuya. Moving without really thinking, Naruto slid in front of her and felt all three go into his back, shortly after he felt a searing pain as the small paper bombs attached to the kunai ignited. The last thing Naruto saw was Tayuya's horror stricken face as he blacked out.

* * *

There's the third chapter hope u like it and am gonna wait for a few reviews before goin on to chapter 4.


	4. regret

hey sorry about the wait for this chapter but rest assured i will never abandon it, there r too many incomplete naruto/tayuya stories out their. Also i know its kinda late since the chapters been out for a day but id like to thank my storyboard director fox-sama and my beta rockleerox93 for all their help because otherwise this story would be alot shorter and not as good. well anyway this chapter is longer then the rest so enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 4: Regret

Tayuya couldn't believe what had just happened. Just when things were finally going well in her life, someone came along and attacked her only real friend. Now he was lying on the ground half dead. Her world seemed to darken, the sun seemed to have disappeared behind dark storm clouds, and she felt like a cold wind could blow her over.  
But she'd be damned if she did not try to save him. Tayuya dropped to her knees next to Naruto and started using the limited knowledge of the medical jutsu she had. But there were multiple gashes in his back as well as severe burn marks. From what she could see, he had internal bleeding, but she had no idea if any major organs were damaged or not. All she can do is close up some of the smaller cuts and gashes. For the first time in years, she was crying. It took her a moment to realize why she cared for the blond, no matter how stupid he was. He was dying. With this sudden rush of panic, denial slipped in.  
"Naruto, wake up! Come on get up! This isn't funny...stop milking your act."  
But Naruto was unable to hear her words.

* * *

Upon opening his eyes he immediately recognized where he was. He was standing in a sewer like hallway with cracked and rusted pipes, some having been bandaged in multiple places as an append to stop the leaking, the others that were running along the side were leaking with what looked like red and blue water, but Naruto knew what it really was. It was chakra. Within a matter of minutes, Naruto had expertly traveled to a very large room with a set of huge iron gates with a small seal that closed up the beast within. A huge set of red eyes stared from behind them.  
"Why the hell did u bring me here you bastard fox!"  
**"Watch your mouth you little runt, if it were not for me you'd be dead. That pink one almost did you in. You should be on your knees thanking me."**  
Naruto gave the fox a confused look, "What are you talking about? Sakura wouldn't "  
**"Yes she did, she was aiming for your new mate. I could sense her. Her emotions were frantic, angry, sad, and betrayed. She left you dazed without a word."**  
Narutos eyes widened with fear. "Tayuya " he said just above a whisper.

* * *

Outside in the real world, Tayuya slowly stood and turned from the blond to her new worst enemy. And seeing the look in the redhead's eyes, Sakura became agitated.  
"What did you do to Naruto!" Sakura yelled, like it was Tayuya that attacked first.  
"Me! You're the one that attacked bitch you..." Tayuya pointed at Sakura. "You attacked the one person that means everything to me and now now he might die! I'm going to kill you, you whore!"  
Sakura was caught off guard by the other girls attack, but still managed to duck under a round house kick that was aimed at her head. Sakura countered by sweeping out Tayuya's other leg; Tayuya stumbled, but bent her back and cart-wheeled out of the fall and kicked Sakura in the jaw. After her kick hit Sakura's mouth, Tayuya wasted no time in regaining her footing but as soon as she locked eyes with her opponent she knew she was in a fight she could very well lose.  
"That was a nice shot, but if you think you're walking away from here, you're even dumber than Naruto." Before Tayuya could blink, Sakura was in front of her and holding her shoulders back, Sakura shifted her weight and threw Tayuya on the ground. She violently skid in the dirt, her body bringing up a dust cloud. She came to a sharp halt by slamming into a tree.  
By this time Tayuya had managed to get over the shock and pain, Sakura was charging with a fist drawn. The girls were so focused on one another, that neither of them saw the body of the blond boy starting to glow. Small pieces of kunai fell from his back.

* * *

"You have to send me back! Sakura will kill her!" Naruto was in a panic. He was scared, not only of losing Tayuya, but having to return back to the Leaf village.  
"**No. If you leave now your body will go into shock. You need to calm down. Your anger is forcing more of my Chakra to pour into you. If you don't calm down, it will change you " **Kyuubi warned as he worked on healing the blond's body from the inside.  
"I don't care, damn it! If I don't do something, she's going to die!" Naruto slammed his arms on the bars of the cage.  
**"A demon's chakra is prone to human emotions, but the seal on your stomach keeps it limited, but you're too impassioned for your own good. Your feelings aren't at all suppressed, and my chakra is gushing out at an impossible rate. If this continues, your body will change from absorbing too much of my chakra and you will become a cross between a human and a demon, an outcast, a half bread You are becoming a Hanyou."** Kyuubi said, his eyes piercing into his host's cyan ones.  
Naruto was silent as he looked to the ground in deep thought before clenching his hands. "All my life people spat in my face. People I thought were my friends stabbed me in the back literally. They all called me a demon." Naruto looked up and glared into the fox's eyes.  
"I don't care anymore. Right now Tayuya is the only thing I want! I will save her, even at the cost of my humanity." He took a deep breath and focused his eyes back on the fox, completely decided.  
"Do it."

* * *

Tayuya once again hit the ground hard. She was gasping in pain, her eyes were bruised and blackened. She was bleeding from a deep cut over her left eye as well as her mouth. Coughing up blood, she looked up at the pink haired attacker. Tayuya whipped out her last Kunai only to have her hand crushed by a foot. She made a terrible cry of pain.  
"Now, tell me where is Sasuke-Kun! I know you work for sound. There's no use in hiding the information now." Sakura grabbed Tayuya by her red locks and forced her to look up.  
Tayuya never thought she could feel this angry. What was this pink haired kunoichi's business? To save Naruto, or to search for that needle dick Uchiha?  
"Blow it out your ass you loose sack of cunt!" She rasped weakly as she spit a glob of blood in Sakura's face.  
Before Sakura could plunge a Kunai in the red heads throat, a massive wave of heat hit them; Sakura slowly looked over her shoulder, but what she saw, she couldn't even begin to describe. She was scared stiff. There was Naruto, suspended in midair with beams of red chakra shooting out of his back. They curved up and reentered his chest, and before long, his still form started screaming out in pain as more chakra reentered his body. He was glowing brighter while the heat around them intensified.  
Sakura was scared and confused. Never has she seen Naruto do this before, but she knew the fox was involved. Tayuya was worried and the look on her face proved it as she slowly stood up groaning in pain and started marching toward Naruto.  
"What the hell are you doing! Get away from him!" Sakura shouted at the redhead's back.  
Tayuya stopped and turned around just long enough to narrow her eyelids, and with her middle finger jutted up, she stuck her tongue out and resumed her journey toward her friend. The closer she got, the hotter the red chakra became. Soon the heat started to burn, her clothes were ballooning up around her as the chakra whipped about her frame and burst whatever cloth it came in contact with, into flames. Even though the heat was searing, and the chakra wild, she pressed on, pain and all.  
"Come on shithead it's me " she rasped as her skin started to burn and fester. After a few more steps she reached out and grabbed his hand before wailing in agony.  
Sakura was watching from a distance, but when Tayuya screamed there was a blaze of intense light that made her shield her eyes. As the light faded, so did the heat. Standing there holding a nude red head in his arms, was her old teammate, only now he was different. Behind him a long tail swayed back and forth, on top of his blond head were two pointy read ears, but it was his eyes that made Sakura gasp, they were a slit of blood red.  
Naruto looked down to the girl in his arms and smiled, "Hey, Tayu-Chan did you miss me?"  
The first words that left his mouth and, instead of the usual hit on the head, Tayuya hugged him around the neck, "Damn idiot, you could've died!" That's when Naruto noticed that she was crying.  
He shushed her softly, "It's fine now." He hugged her back.  
While all this was happening Sakura was watching in disbelief.  
'Wait, does this mean Naruto left on his own accord?' Sakura could feel her skin heating up as her temper flared. 'He he really is a monster and ', Sakura decided on what she would do fairly quickly and jumped down from the tree she had used to hide from the heat, and slowly walked over to the pair.  
"Naruto, what is all this?"  
Naruto replied without breaking his gaze from Tayuya's burned and bruised face.  
"I have my reasons for being here, however, you don't ," he gave her a cold glare, "Why are you here?" his voice was cold and distant. Nothing like the voice he had just used with the redhead in his arms.  
Sakura smiled uncomfortably, "Well, what else? I came to rescue and return you home. Now, let's get back to Konoha and I'll let you take me to dinner." Sakura shuddered inwardly at the thought, but she would do anything to get her Sasuke back.  
Naruto just stared at the pink woman for a moment before setting Tayuya down in the grass. "You think I want to go back to that hell hole? I was only a tool for them I never even had the same human rights as the rest of you. And you," His eyes were hollow and full of emotions Sakura thought should never have been aimed at her, "you of all people should know it to be true. After all, you treated me the worst." He gave Sakura a grim smile, but in this situation, and in the tone of his words, it was anything but sweet. It was the cruelest thing he could have given her as a parting gift.  
"Good bye"  
With that, he appeared behind Sakura and knocked her out. He took off his coat and draped it over the unconscious redhead and picked her up.  
"We need to get out of here quietly." He ran into the forest and took to the trees to gain some distance before nightfall.

* * *

That night after making camp, Tayuya had woken up but said very little as Naruto was looking her over, treating all the cuts, gashes and burns he could. Soon after, he started cooking a dear he had caught. Naruto glanced over him and noticed Tayuya edging away from the camp.  
"Hey, Tayuya, where are you going?"  
After hearing Naruto say that, Tayuya suddenly dashed away, running as fast as she could manage in her wounded state. But her speed didn't last, the pain caught up with her and she slipped and fell from the branch she was trying to leap off of. Just before she hit the ground a pair of arms grabbed her and wrapped around her before she landed a few feet away and, after opening her eyes, Tayuya saw it was Naruto and also saw he was looking at her with mild anger and...concern?  
"What are you thinking Tayuya! You could've been seriously hurt " Naruto said, trying not to yell.  
"Don't fucking baby me!" she hesitated a moment and then said, "Look, if I stay with you I could get you hurt Naruto, a lot of villages have a bounty set out for me and as soon as Oro-" The next thing she knew there was something moist pressed against her lips and her eyes were wide in shock But the kiss left as fast as it had come.  
"I don't care! I will fight with and for you. I won't die I won't leave you alone." The Blonde smiled lightly as the redhead blushed.  
"You are so fucking stupid " She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
Naruto was all smiles as his new tail wagged back and forth. "And don't forget, under my jacket you are you are naked.." the next thing he knew he was hiding his crotch, obviously embarrassed, and a blushing Tayuya was dragging him back to camp by the tail, making him tell her what events had transpired within him.  
After getting back to the camp they had made, the two fell asleep by the fire.  
In the Leaf village, a very pissed Tsunade sat at her desk drinking. Almost a week and a half of searching and still there were only a few people who had even seen Naruto after he left the village. When the council voted unanimously to make the boy a missing-nin, mostly with a prejudice view, the Hokage had to fight tooth and nail for hours just so she could get a few weeks to search for Naruto. If they didn't find him soon, he was to be officially labeled 'missing'. She made the request a week ago and still the only reports she had gotten were from Jiraiya and half a report from Hinata before she fainted.  
Just then, Kakashi walked in helping the Hokage's pink-haired apprentice.  
"What the hell happened to her?" Tsunade questioned looking curiously at the one-eyed Jonin.  
"I found her near a small village that lay half-way between the Sound and Mist locations."  
At this, Tsunade sighed, "Is she hurt?" Kakashi shook his head. "Then just lay her down and I'll wait until she wakes up."  
It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to peak above the large mountains in the distance as Tayuya was beginning to wake up. She noticed that she was pressed against the same soft and warm pillow as last time. Instead of pushing away and moving, she snuggled into the pillow and fell to sleep with a very noticeable blush.  
'Just stay asleep Naruto...kun.' as she was saying this in her mind, Naruto pulled her close, but her burns made her sit up in a quick and passing pain.  
"Shit, I'm sorry Tayu-chan I don't know any medic jutsu." He said, dropping his ears.  
"I'm fine " she sat up and turned away so he would not see her tears.  
"You always had a way with the girls, brat." Naruto jumped at the voice and moved in front of Tayuya.  
"How did you find me!" Naruto asked in shock.  
"Really? Do you think after that display of Chakra yesterday that I couldn't trace you? You've probably got the whole Akatsuki riled up in this land now.  
"I'm not going back Jiraiya." Naruto said, looking his sensei dead in the eyes.  
"Kid, I can see you are happier here than when you were in the village I'm more shocked that it took you so long to leave. Tell me something " he gave Naruto's ears and tail a questioning look, "why are you a Hanyou?"  
Naruto told him about Tayuya and how she was going to kill him, about Orochimaru's plan to use her as a breeding puppet, and Sakura's unexpected attack.  
"You'll be marked as a missing-nin if you don't return, you know that right?"  
Yes, and I don't care. That village is nothing to me now." Naruto said.  
Jiraiya smiled, "Your dad would be proud of you, Naruto." He looked at the sleeping redhead before getting up and kneeling over her.  
"What are you doing pervy sage."  
"These burns are serious. If I don't heal them she will die." He said in a dark voice as he opened up Naruto's jacket, and then, a nosebleed. "Why is she naked!" He looks back, smiling. "Did you two do what I think you did?"  
Naruto blushed darkly and yelled, "Shut up you old pervert and help her!"  
He just laughed at his student and began healing the girl, but as soon as he started he could feel her body rejecting the healing chakra. "This isn't good "  
"What? What's going on?" asked a scared Naruto.  
"It's not working, her chakra is refusing my chakra I don't understand "  
"I thought this might happen."  
"What are you talking about? Do you know what's wrong with her?"  
"Yes, when she walked over to you during your change she absorbed a lot of my chakra. She is going to die."  
"What! No there has to be something I can do!" Naruto yelled.  
"Kid, calm down. What are you yelling for?"  
"Kyuubi said she's dying because she took in too much demonic chakra!"  
Jiraiya expression fell, "In cases like hers, demonic chakra is like a poison, but not to the blood stream, but the chakra stream. Chakra strands circle around all the inner organs everything is being infected. Naruto there's nothing anyone can do for this girl."  
"No, there is something you can do, Bite her neck and be sure to break the skin. Keep pouring your chakra into her until you pass out. You will make her into what you are now. A Hanyou. Your mate for life."  
Not caring about anything other than saving her life, Naruto ran over and sank his fangs into her neck and began pouring his Chakra in to her, but as soon as he started, Tayuya woke up and started pushing him away. "Stop! It hurts Naruto ," she said weakly as tears fell from her eyes.  
Jiraiya was in shock and tried pulling the blond off her but his hands were burned as soon as he touched the blond. Soon, Naruto felt his body getting heavier, until he could no longer support his own weight and passed out. Tayuya was floating in the air much like Naruto had before, but her chakra was purple and red. Jiraiya watched in awe, then there was a blinding flash and both Naruto and Tayuya fell to the ground. They both had a tail. And they were both smiling.  
"Guess he's happier like this, huh?" The toad Sannin asked himself before smiling. He then moved them both and covered them up before turning to leave. That was until he was hit with an evil idea and got a perverted grin. He would take a picture of the two, and then disappear into the trees while leaving a small toad to follow the two so well obviously. They would make good characters for his next book, and besides, Kakashi had been bugging him about the next issue of Make-Out Paradise.  
When Naruto woke up, he quickly noticed three things. One, the redhead was sleeping on his chest. Two, he could see her new red and white tipped fox ears on top of her head. And three, Naruto had his arms around her and his tail twisted in hers. She was purring. The blond shinobi blushed a shade that could put a certain Hyuga to shame. He was happy and just smiled, closed his eyes, and waited for Tayuya to wake up.

* * *

Back in Konoha you could feel the killer intent surrounding the Hokage as she quietly listened to her pink haired apprentice's report on everything that had happened between her and the currently missing blond. Upon finishing her report, Sakura looked up and saw the murderous glare she was receiving from the Hokage, and was fearful for her life.  
"But, Lady Tsunade, he's a demon now!"  
"Sakura! Get out of my office before I kill you where you stand." She said as calmly as she could, but her voice was dripping with venom.  
"But lady Tsunade I "  
"Now, you ungrateful bitch!" Sakura ran out as fast as she could. Tsunade sat there for a bit before pulling out a bottle of sake but she never drank it, instead she sat there and sobbed.  
After waiting for nearly two weeks, Orochimaru was becoming agitated. He hadn't heard from Tayuya. But he knew she was not dead. She was far from that. She was a survivor, and he still needed her for his plans.  
"Kabuto, Tayuya has betrayed me, and seems to have found a way to break my control over her. I want her found and brought to me. Alive."  
"Yes lord, should I go myself?"  
"No," he brought his fingers to his lips and thought, a smile crossing his pale face, "send Sasuke-kun after her, I want him to do it."  
Kabuto bowed and walked out and soon a new shinobi walked into the room. Orochimaru smiled, pleased no doubt.  
"Sasuke-kun, I believe you already know your mission, so whenever you're ready, you may leave." The Uchiha simply nodded and disappeared in a flurry of leaves, already tracking his target.  
About six hours later in the private home of the Hokage, Tsunade was drinking some sake, but was far from drunk. Alongside her sat Shizune, Kiba, Jiraiya and Ino.  
"There you have it. Naruto left and won't be coming back." Jiraiya said with a heavy heart.  
"This village makes him sick..." Kiba said.  
"Naruto-kun " Shizune said sadly.  
"kiba I want you and Ino to accompany me in finding Naruto" everyone looked at the Hokage shocked, here she was about to leave the village to look for one ninja.

"Please allow me to accompany you as well hime." Jariya said with a grin.

"Fine but no 'research' on this trip" she saw her sannin teammate look at her shocked then nod, as the four left to their respective houses to prepare for the journey ahead.

* * *

alright once again sorry about the long wait and hopefully it wont happen again, also i have two polls on my profile one for this story and one on the pairing possibilities for the next so plz vote and r&r.

p.s. as long as the flame has meaning to it it's welcome


	5. A Deal is a deal

hey all sorry for the long wait but with school and everything its hard to update too often, anyways here's chapter 5

Disclaimer: despite holding masashi kishimoto hostage (and later finding out it wasn't really him...) i do not own naruto or tayuya, just this story about them.

**Chapter 5: A Deal is a Deal**

It was the middle of the night and frankly she felt like shit. Tayuya had just woken up with a headache, dry mouth, sore throat, and her body was sore all over. To top it all off, the heat from the small campfire made her ears and tail twitch. Twitch? Tayuya opened her eyes and sat up fast looking down to see that she indeed had a tail; a red tail that come straight out from her back side. There was another one, a red tail with a white tip, which was intertwined with hers.

She followed the other tail and found it came from a sleeping blond. Naruto Uzumaki. It was then she saw the ears on top of his head, red and white tipped ears. Without thinking, she moved a hand to the top of her head and pulled back fast after feeling she had a new set of ears. "What the hell? I… what happened?" her voce held a lot of fear and she was glad Naruto couldn't hear her.

"Hey, wake up.." she shook his shoulder a bit but he only made a face and rolled over. She leaned in until their faces were mere inches apart, Tayuya said with more force "Shithead wake up!"

Naruto, still half asleep, just pressed his lips against hers softly, making her freeze up even after he broke the kiss.

"Five more minutes Tayu-chan." he said as he pulled the red head. Now red faced, the Tayuya leaned closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

After recovering from the kiss, Tayuya pulled away and hit Naruto on the head, saying in a much more angry voice, "Wake up now you dumbass or I will stick this flute you gave me so far up your ass, you'll be playing the star spangled banner every time you breath!"

Upon hearing the threat, Naruto's eyes shot open and he immediately sat up.

"I'm up I'm up! No need to do that Tayu-cha-" Naruto caught himself before he could say 'chan.'

"I'm going to over look that one, but only if you tell me why the fuck I have a tail!" She screamed.

His face changed from a happy smiling face to one that showed fear and sadness. "You were dying. Yesterday your body took in a lot of my demonic chakra. Demon chakra is poisonous to humans and with that added to your burns… there was no way you would have lived." He looked her in the eye to see if she understood before he continued. "But Kyuubi told me if I turned you into a Hanyou, like me, you would live. So…I bit your neck and turned you into one. Well, the good news is that your curse mark is gone."

At hearing that he bit her, her hand went to her neck and she stiffened as she felt the scar he left on her neck. "So…I'm your slave now is that it?"

Her sharp tongue made her words cut deep and let him know she was not happy.

"What? No! You are not my slave!" He yelled getting angry that she would think that of him. "I did it to save you, because you're my friend god damn it!"

Tayuya stood there for a moment trying to figure out why his words were hurting her and why she felt guilty.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry. I was scared. No one in my life has ever been nice to me without wanting something in return." She sat back down and grabbed her tail, examining it.

"Tayu-chan, I'm sorry I did this to you, but I…I couldn't lose you. You're all I have left. I… have a bag packed for you. In it is food and money. There's enough to get you far away from here." His voice was now heavy and full of sadness as her turned his back to her in an attempt to hide his tears.

'So, shit head thinks I'm going to leave him because he gave me a demonic STD? What a dumbass.' Tayuya got up and walked over to the bag which was sitting next to the blonde fox. As she got closer, Naruto was on the verge of losing it. That is until he felt two arms wrap around his belly in a tight hug.

"Tay..Tayuya?" his voice was soft and just above a whisper.

"Oh just shut up, shit head. I'm not going anywhere...not without you." she hugged him tighter and pressed her face into his back, and for the first time she got a whiff of his scent, and she loved the way he smelled. "Now, I'm going to bed. I feel like I was hit by a mother fucking train." But instead of letting him go she dragged him back to the camp fire and pulled him down with her.

"Oh, and I will get you for calling me chan in the morning, so get some sleep while you can. Sweet dreams Naruto-kun."

Naruto was shocked when he heard Tayuya say that, but he was afraid at the same time.

A few days travel away, Uchiha Sasuke was tracking his prey. He was disappointed at how easy she was to track. The Intel he gathered from towns told him she was not doing anything at all to hide and that she was traveling with his past friend.

"Naruto what are you up to?"

His last lead led him to a tall mountain top. The Uchiha smiled. From this height he could see the girl he was looking for walking along with the person he was expecting; his long time rival and ex-best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke growled and made a mad dash, running while making three hand signs. His two targets were standing near the edge of a cliff and watching the sun set. They jumped to their feet and turned to the sound of chirping. Too slow, in only a second something was striking the blonde. A grinning Sasuke yelled, "Chidori!"

Naruto looked into Sasuke's face slowly, smiling. A bubble of gray smoke bloomed up in Sasuke's face.

The raven haired boy's eyes widened as he looked to the girl with his Sharingan activated. She too was a kage bunshin.

"Better luck next time duck ass." the Tayuya clone flipped him off and disappeared in a puff of smoke as well.

A frustrated growl escaped the Uchiha, "Come out and fight me!" His voice was so tall that it continued to echo over the cliff, even after he left to seek out his prey.

Naruto woke up with a scowl when the memories of the clones came back to him. "Sasuke…" he said softly as he looked at the redhead sleeping on his chest. "I won't let you take this from me."

The next morning, Naruto was sound asleep enjoying a nice dream where Tayuya was feeding him ramen in nothing but a bikini and the sound of a soft flute playing in the background. As he laid there enjoying himself, the music got louder and louder until his dream world was fading away. "No…ramen come back…" he said as he fought to stay asleep but his eyes cracked open against his will. He woke with a groan. The blonde saw three giant dokis standing in the clearing and Tayuya standing with them.

"Uh…Tayuya why are-"

"Remember what you called me last night shit head?" Tayuya was standing on one of her doki with her tail swaying happily. Her grin got bigger when Naruto nodded and looked ready to run. "These are here for a little game we're about to play. If you manage to survive without being caught until noon then you can call me 'chan' as well as pick a prize of your choosing." Naruto liked the sound of that, but what he didn't like was the grin the girl was wearing. "But if I win, then you have to do whatever I say until we get to Wave." He should have figured as much. Before he could think any further on the thought, the doki started chasing him.

Deep in the woods one could hear the sounds of a melody being played. If one was a fan of music they could tell it was from a flute, and if they looked around they would see everything from, ants to monkeys scurrying out of said forest. Unluckily for one Naruto Uzumaki, he couldn't get away as he was being chased by three large doki. A red haired girl yelled from behind them, "You're going to have to move faster than that if you want to stay alive Naruto-kun!" she said in a tone that was close to mockery but the blonde liked hearing her add 'kun' to his name. However, that didn't make him any less sure she would go through with her threat.

It had been five in the morning and now it was eleven fifty nine. The red head was agitated to no end. The opposite was true for the blonde, who was sweating from running for seven hours.

'_Ten_' Naruto was counting down the seconds as he raced up a tree with the doki hot on his heels.

'_Nine_' The boy barely dodged a huge clawed hand. '_Eight_' he flipped over the doki and used its head as a springboard.

'_Seven_' spinning in midair he barely dodged a huge club with nails in it. '_Six_' using the spin to his advantage, Naruto quickly smashed into the armless ones face with a kick and propelled backwards from the recoil. '_Five_' the boy landed a few feet from the doki and smirked.

'_Four_, _three_' he was nearly hit by one but managed to sidestep the blow and run up its arm.

'_Two_' Naruto jumped through the air. '_One_' landing on the branch next to Tayuya and whispering with his mouth right next to her ear, "_Zero_, I win Tayu-Chan."

Tayuya was, for the first time in her life, at a loss for words. Here she thought this blonde ninja was a mediocre genin at best, yet here he was surviving eight straight hours against jonin level summons. The red head giggled to suppress a moan when Naruto's breath tickled her ear, barely succeeding. "Alright. Fuck… You can call me chan." she crossed her arms and scowled. "How the fuck did you do that anyway?" Upon hearing his reply, she nearly face palmed and rolled her eyes at a perverted thought.

"I have a lot of stamina. So are you ready to give me my prize Tayu-Chan?" He asked clapping his hands together then rubbing them.

Tayuya was wide eye at what she thought he would ask. '_Holy shit did his ball's drop? Is he going to ask me to do that? Not that I would mind but…damn.'_ She shook her head to cover her naughty blush. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I am going to take the prize you would have gotten if you were to win." Tayuya eyes got small. "You are going to be my slave until we hit Wave."

Tayuya slumps down and walks to a tree and starts smacking her head on it over and over saying. "Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me."

"Hmmm not a bad Idea for later, thanks Tayu-Cahn." he laughed as she spun around in total shock.

It only took a day before the ninja from Konoha got to the village Naruto and Tayuya had stayed at. The group consisted of the Godaime Tsunade, her apprentice Shizune, Jariya the toad sage, Kiba of the Inuzuka clan, and Ino of the Yamanaka clan.

"Okay. Hinata said that she saw him before passing out. Split up and look for clues! Shizune, I want you to get us rooms for the night." Tsunade ordered and every one nodded and left to do their tasks.

"Okay Ino, you have been extremely quiet since we left the village. You aren't depressed are you? Or is it that you're worried about the brat?" Tsunade asked, walking along side Ino.

"Lady Tsunade, did you know I was adopted?" Ino asked, looking to the older blond.

Tsunade was confused by the change of subject. She was, in truth, a little surprised about the news. "Really?"

Ino nodded her head. "Yeah. I heard mom and dad talking about it. Once I confronted them they told me that my real parents had died in Kyuubi's attack." Ino smiled and shook her head. "They even told me that Naruto, the little "demon," was the Kyuubi hiding in human form." Tsunade was shocked that Inoichi, one of her most trusted ninja, would break the 3rd law so openly.

"Tsunade, after they told me that, I went looking for Naruto, I.. I wanted to kill him." Ino saw the angry look her Hokage was giving her. "I know I was stupid, even today I feel bad for what I wanted to do, but when I found him I could not hate him…he was just kicked out of a store and was given a black eyes after they robbed him."

"…?" Tsunade wanted to hear more, to the point that she was not paying attention to the perverted giggles as they walked past the hot springs.

"I felt bad for him, so I helped him up and took him to lunch…. And then I confronted him, that's when he told me everything he knew. Everything, his past, the way he was treated..." Ino looked up to Tsunade with tears in her eyes. "He…he handed me a kunai and told me to kill him for what he did to me. He said he hurt a friend and that he deserved death… all I could do was run home and cry. I even skipped class for a week because I had no Idea what to say to him, but then one morning when I woke up, he was sitting on the floor in my room, and he was crying. He handed me a folder and told me that he found my birth parents for me. In the folder were copies of my adoption papers, but last name printed on the documents is what changed my life." Ino smiled a true smile. "My real name and the name I will take as soon as I am a chuunin, is Ino Uzumaki."

"What! Ino are you sure! That's not a mistake is it?" Tsunade was shaking the younger blond by the shoulders now.

"We need to know if this is true." Jariya asked as he dropped down from a tree.

Ino nodded. "I had four different blood tests done. Naruto is my twin. I am the daughter of the fourth Hokage. Naruto is as well."

Before anyone can say another word, they saw Kiba running their way. "We will talk about this later." Tsunade said.

"Hey! I found out where they're going. I found their scent in a store and the clerk said he remembered them because the angry red head was cursing up a storm, but he said he heard them talking about going to Wave!" Kiba said in a little bit of a pant.

"Good work Kiba, you did great. Okay, let's go tell Shizune. We leave in seven hours. Get your rest." They all nodded and left to their hotel.

After breaking camp, Naruto and Tayuya started their journey to Wave, but Tayuya was not happy. Her blonde boyfriend, who had asked her to be his girlfriend as soon as he could, she didn't accept the commitment, but she was happy about it. He had something planned. The grin on his face told her that she was going to hurt him before the day's end.

"All right shithead, what has got you in such a great mood?"

"Well Tayu-chan, I think I have my prize." he draped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Aw shit…I know I'm not going to like this…"

"Well, I am only taking the same prize you would have. So Tayuya, until we get to wave, which is 2 days away, you will have to do whatever I say." He smiled proudly before he was punched in the gut.

"Fuck that! There is no way in hell I will be your fuck toy!" she was pissed and a bit hurt and he saw that in her eyes.

"Tayu-chan, I never said anything about sex." Cough. "I care too much to use you like that. I just wanted to embarrass you is all….damn. You didn't have to hit me so hard."

Helping the blond up she said, "I'm sorry for hitting you…Naruto-kun." she muttered the last part while blushing like mad.

"Its fine, oh, and you have to wear this." Naruto handed her a bag and she looked in it and her face was redder than her hair. And every one from miles around could hear her scream.

"Naruto! You are so fucking dead you cock-sucking, ass-ramming, pig fucker!"

* * *

thanks for reading, r&r and until next time.

Takai


	6. I Love You

ok so sorry for no updates in a while but with school and other stuff i dont have a whole lot of free time, anyways heres chapter 6 hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: despite an all out war with fangirls i dont own the rights to naruto...damn fangirls

* * *

I LOVE YOU

Tayuya couldn't believe she was being forced to do this, sure she had initiated the bet but to believe the shithead would have her wear THIS...it pissed her off. "I'm going to kill him, if he thinks I am going to wear this all the way to wave he's dumber then the Noodles in his ramen." She mumbled, the whole time her face was redder then her hair.

After a few minutes she was ready or at least as ready as she could ever be. So she walked out of the bathroom into the small 1 bedroom hotel room they were staying at, and the first thing she noticed was the blonde shinobi staring out the window, the reflection showing a hint of sadness as he was lost in thought.

Tayuya grinned as an idea came to her, it wouldn't be much but it would still be a little bit of revenge. So as quietly as possible the red haired Kunoichi walked up behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around him pressing all her exposed flesh against his back and arms, with her mouth right next to his ear, said softly "Naruto-kun I'm done changing" She smirked as his body tensed and shivered from the contact.

But then she became surprised when he relaxed and replied "Hey Tayu-Chan" His voice was shockingly calm as she saw the slightest hint of a smile replace the deep frown he had only moments before.

* * *

Naruto smirked slightly at the look of surprise on Tayuya's face, she probably thought he'd freak out and usually she'd be right. But since she told him she would stay with him he wasn't as nervous around her.

The blonde was however surprised how good Tayuya looked in what he had got her to wear. It was a two piece string bikini that was skimpier than anything either had ever seen, the black and red top was matched perfectly by the thong that showcased her bottom, showing every one of her curves. These were complimented by the pure red ears and tail and her hair which, now that it was free flowing, reached nearly to her mid-back. Altogether Naruto couldn't believe he hadn't passed out due to a nosebleed.

After another minute Naruto found his voice "You look...wow..." although it wasn't more than a jumble of words he could still see the blush deepen on the redheads face

"S-shut up s-" she stopped and seemed to be thinking for a moment "Naruto-kun, This…this is hard for me, I've never had anyone in my life like you before, and that cock sucking snake strongly discouraged relationships in Oto, which meant if you got caught in one you could get killed. This is all too new for me..."

Naruto smiled and stood up before pulling the redhead into a tight hug with only made her blush due to what she was wearing. "Don't worry Tayuya, it's new for me too and you more important to me than my own life…we'll do this together."

"Could you…can you close your eyes? She asked looking away.

"Why? Are you going to take your top off?" He was punched rather hard in the arm.

"Damn it Shit head just do it!" the blond laughed and did as he was told, Tayuya bit her lip and started to lean in to press her lips to his but as luck would have it a bright yellow form hopped through the window.

"**Hey Boss! Long time no see."** Gamakichisaid as he hopped from the window sill to the bed.

The blonde looked down to the bed with a smile on his face. "Hey buddy, what are you doing here?

The toad was about to speak when his eyes landed on the pissed off red head. "**Umm what's with her, she looks like she wants to do horrible things to me."** He said backing away a little

"Oh no your fine she was just thinking about something when you hoped in Right Tayu-Chan?" Naruto said draping his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek as if he knew she was planning on kissing him.

"Asshole!" She shouted and stomped off to the bathroom.

Naruto laughed at her as he watched her ass move in the thong. "**Any way bro, sad to say this is not a friendly visit, Jiraiya has a message for you.**" He opened his mouth and held out a scroll with his tongue.

"What could pervy- sage want? Is he asking me to go back home?" Naruto pulled the scroll away while biting his thumb and undoing the blood recognition seal and proceeded to scan the letter. His eyes widened momentarily before he rolled the scroll up and looked at the girl who just walked out of the bathroom fully dressed "Pack up we're going to Suna…"

The reply was just as he expected it "Why the hell would we do that, have you lost your fucking mind?" without a word Naruto handed the scroll over to her and watched as she read it.

'_I don't see what the big deal is, but if he's this worked up it must be important to him...'_ She thought as she read the scroll. "All right then let's stop fucking around and get moving."

Gamakichi smiled **"that's all for me boss"** and disappeared in a large puff of smoke. After the yellow toad was gone Naruto turned to Tayuya "Hey Tayu-Chan what were you going to do earlier?" He could see her blush, which was plain as day "You'll find out later shit head." And with that she left the room followed closely by her blonde-haired companion.

* * *

Standing on the border of tea and fire Sasuke had destroyed yet another pair of shadow clones, and Sasuke was about ready to kill the Next thing that moved, The next thing happened to me a sound nin ran up to him, with a flick of the wrist, the Sounds nin's head was rolling on the ground. Sasuke looking at the body and saw the Nin was carrying a scroll with a seal in the form of a very venomous snake twisted around it.

The raven haired boy quickly unwound the snake and opened the scroll, knowing that Orochimaru would only ever send him a scroll if it was of the utmost importance. After reading the scroll quickly he smirked thinking '_The dope will definitely go after Gaara and whichever Akatsuki have taken him, and if it's Itachi!_' The boy was shaking a bit with anticipation as he took off through the woods, '_Just you wait Itachi'_

Back in Fire.

Tayuya couldn't believe she had actually agreed to go with Naruto. To Suna of all places, not only was it in the exact opposite direction of wave there was also the fact that she was still associated with the snake bastard Orochimaru as far as the ninja villages knew at least.

Despite the hurry of their check out, the two ninja took off using mostly back roads and alleys so they could avoid the chance of running into any of the Konoha nin that were most likely already on their tails.

once they got to the edge of the town they decide that walking out the front gate was better than trying to scale the wall and chance drawing any unwanted attention to themselves.

It took them almost two hours to get out of sight of the town before they could take to the trees and started in the direction of the vast desert known as Wind country.

"Hey shit head you're being unusually quiet" Tayuya spoke, unable to keep a small amount of concern from seeping into her voice. The blonde shinobi just smiled at her

"Sorry Tayu-Chan I'm just hoping that Gaara will be alright, I know he's kazekage now and all but it's still got me worried ya know? He's like a brother to me" The redhead nodded although in reality the only people she had ever truly been concerned about were herself and, more recently, Naruto. She looked at the blue eyed boy her thoughts straying from the situation at hand as she remembered how he had acted back when they had first "met" during the time he was attempting to get Sasuke back from her and the other members of the sound five.

That goofy orange jumpsuit he had worn was gone now 'was better than trying to scale the wall and chance drawing any unwanted attention toand the grin that came with it. In its place was a thinner more gray jacket where the only other colors were the red swirl he himself had placed on the back and a small amount of orange on the pocket area of the jacket. Tayuya had managed to convince him to buy a few pairs of pants that weren't orange, in case they ever had to spend multiple days evading Nin where unnatural colors like orange would give away their position. In their place currently was a pair of black pants with his kunai holster actually sewn into the fabric, so it could be easily concealed if needed. Altogether Tayuya thought this look suited him better at times like these when he dropped the stupid look he usually wore for a more serious one, his mouth was a thin line as he looked straight ahead and the whisker marks on either side seemed slightly more defined as well as this was the small amount of red that would flash in the boys cerulean eyes every now and then.

Not saying that, since meeting Naruto at least, her look hadn't changed. Instead of the old Oto uniform she had worn before Tayuya now wore a long sleeved dark violet shirt, with the same red swirl on the back. and she now wore a medic style skirt in addition to the black cycler's shorts that she had started with though they were truly all that remained of the Tayuya who was a sound Nin. Now she was Tayuya, deserter from Otogakagure and accomplice to, as she could only guess he was now, nuke-nin from Konoha Naruto Uzumaki, and she couldn't truly find it in herself to complain about that. The only thing she would miss about Oto was the fact that it might be the only place she could get any information on the family she only ever heard from Orochimaru about.

"Tayu-Chan did you hear me or not?" Naruto called out louder.

The question interrupted her thoughts and she looked at the blonde who just sighed and repeated "I think we should stop for tonight, it's already pretty late." After a moment his words registered and she nodded slightly.

Upon jumping down from the trees the two quickly found a small cleared out area far enough from the trail that they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone who was stupid enough to travel at this time of night. Naruto quickly gathered some wood and dug out a small hole then dug out a match and started a small fire, looking over at Tayuya "What should we have for dinner?" the red head only sighed and walked over

"Keep it simple for tonight, maybe just some cooked meat or something." She saw the blonde nod and helped him fish out some dried meat they had packed as well as a pan so they could cook it.

An hour later both Naruto and Tayuya had eaten their fill and were sitting side by side "Hey Tayu, are you all right? You keep spacing out?: He looking at her

Next to the fire he saw that she had suddenly turned to him telling him she was off in her own world again "Naruto-kun… I" said boy turned his head curiously only to be met by a pair of soft lips, for a few moments he was too shocked to do anything but then, slowly, he kissed the red head back and pulled her closer to him. After a few more moments There lips separated and they looked at each other though to both their surprise neither was blushing, so they sat by the fire and enjoyed the little bit of comfort of peace in the chaos that their lives had become and neither could say at that moment that they weren't truly happy.

"Tell anyone I did that Uzumaki, and I will tear the fox out and shove it right up your ass" She said laying her head on his shoulder.

With a light laugh the blond Hanyou whispered. "I'd rather go up your ass." So shocked was the redhead that she dropped her Henge making her fox traits appear along with her red face.

* * *

Tayuya was having a great morning so far, after waking up and for once not even pretending to move away from the blonde haired boy she was cuddling in her sleep. And when he tried moving to get up she bit him telling him she was not ready to get up yet. Then the two had breakfast before breaking camp and continuing to the edge of the forest and into the great dessert of wind country.

"Did I ever tell you what I hate more than being woken up?" Tayuya asked in a sweet tone that made Naruto cover his balls up. "THE FUCKING DESSERT!" She was pissed, because not even half a day in to the dessert they were already being hit with a small sandstorm.

The two were hell bent on making it to Suna by the end of the day, spurred on by the fact that around midday they could see the outline of the ninja village.

The redhead was happy until her she found the 2nd thing to ruin her day, which came in the form of a sand shinobi who carried a giant fan and whose blonde hair was put into four mini-ponytails and also just happened to be the same bitch who had nearly killed her while saving the pineapple haired bastard three years earlier.

The first thing to happen was the girl greeting Naruto and, next thing they knew, she was trying to kill Tayuya. If it hadn't been for Naruto Tayuya would have ended up trying to kill her also, as it was the blonde haired boy had to create 5 shadow clones, helping two pin down Tayuya while the other three did the same with Temari "Come on you two don't go trying to kill each other!" The two Kunoichi were surprised by the serious demeanor of the normally goofy leaf shinobi, Temari more so than Tayuya.

"That bitch attacked me first shit head!" The redhead yelled as she tossed a ball of sand at Temari

"Well why the hell are you here anyway, you should know that any of Orochimaru's bitches aren't welcome in Su-"

At that point the sand hit Temari in the mouth making her hack and gag and she started spitting the sand out of her mouth. "I'm not one of Orochimaru's nin anymore so get your facts straight before you attack next time, got it fucking pigtails."

After a moment Temari saw Naruto nod telling her that Tayuya was with him, "So I take it you two are here about Gaara's kidnapping then"

After receiving a curt nod from them both she sighed "All we know is their general location and the fact that the one who attacked was a Blonde haired man wearing a black cloak with red clouds, an Akatsuki member whose name according to Jiraiya, is Deidara."

Tayuya as any of them could see was still pissed but she nodded "Alright then I guess we'll head to wherever the hell it is they're at." After receiving a nod and directions from Temari the two nin quickly took off in order to find Gaara and his kidnappers.

* * *

Naruto sighed contentedly; it had been almost 3 hours of nonstop running before they got to the general location and decided to take a few minutes to rest before attacking the two Akatsuki members. As for why he was so relaxed, it had to do with the red haired foul mouthed girl who had fallen over during her nap only for her head to land on the blondes shoulder and his first thoughts were. 'I'm not complaining' smirking at that thought he closed his eyes deciding it was as good a time as any to get a little rest.

At that exact moment he heard a faint chirping which sounded to him like a mass…of…birds. Naruto sprang into action picking up Tayuya and jumping to the side as a stream of lightning pierced the rock where he had been sitting only moments before and, knowing that technique anywhere, glared up at the raven haired boy standing on top of the rock. He wasn't in shock at seeing Sasuke after all this time; he was too busy being pissed off that he had almost killed him and Tayuya. His next sentence seemed to piss off the Uchiha even more.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Too much of a wuss to fight me like a man, or does your ass still hurt from your last 'lesson' with that snake pedophile."

"Yeah your one to talk dobe, I bet that bitch has you fucking her along with every other guy she meets."

Naruto sat the redhead in his arms down gently and glared getting into a taijutsu stance he had learned from Jiraiya, ready to kick his ex-best friends ass all the way back to Oto, what he didn't notice was the presence of a single chakra tail behind him. "**Don't think you can insult Tayu-Chan like that and get away with it, the village may kiss up to your emo ass but I swear I'm going to rip you to pieces!" **and what was surprising to the Uchiha, as was evident on his face, was that he could tell the blonde meant every word of it…and Naruto never went back on his word.

* * *

so there it is tell me what you guys think and ill be updating my stories as i get the chance so stay with me and none of them will be abandoned so no worrying about that lol anyways R&R and till next time.

Takai Senju


End file.
